Sex Games
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Crowley loves to play this game where you challenge the other person with sexual favors. This story is from the OC's perspective, the OC does not have a name and she is female. Crowley/OC smut.


**Rules:**  
You make a statement about what you're going to the person sexually. Each time you state your intentions the goal is to try and get the other person to give in to your request. If a player submits to a request the other must deliver on this and if they do not forfeit the next game.

**Example:** "I'm going to fuck you so hard you are going to be screaming my name in seconds." player one states.  
"I'm going to screw you so much that you'll pass out from pleasure" player two comments back.

Now if player one submits to this request player to most comment on their statement and screw them until they pass out from pleasure.

**A/N: I do not own _Supernatural_ or Crowley. This 'One Shot' contains sex, slight bondage.**** I hope you like, please comment and tell me what you think.**

Crowley sat in the chair across from you swirling his glass of scotch around. We were playing our usually sex game. So far you were winning five to three. Crowley wasn't planning on giving in to easily this time.

"I'm going to speak so dirty to you, you'll need to take a shower after we're done." He smiled over his glass as he took another drink. We always started off with easy statements and got increasingly more erotic.

"I'm going to bite at every inch of your body until you scream." You said seductively, you knew that Crowley would never scream. Crowley lifted his chin at myou noting your cleverness.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard on the bed, it will break." Crowley set his glass on the table next him and leaned forward to see what you would come up with next. The thought of Crowley breaking the bed in shear force, aroused you.

"Come on darling, I don't have all day." Crowley smirked thinking he had you already. You sat forward as he did so our faces were mere inches apart.

"I'm going to ride you so aggressively you'll come in me before you've had the chance to take. Off. Your. Tie." You chopped your words for emphasis. Crowley's eyes widened with excitement. He began to thoroughly ponder what he could possible do to you. He sat back in his seat once again and took a deep breath. You stood from your seat and ran a hand down his chest as you straddled him in the chair.

"Come on Crowls, I don't have all day." You said mockingly. He glared at you, then resting his hands on your thighs he leaned into you.

"I'm going to thrust your body against every surface in this house." He nibbled on my neck as you relished the possibilities of his request. His hands moved over your body distracting you from stating your next request. He began to remove your shirt, when suddenly it was on the floor. He pulled you closer against him, laying a passionate kiss on your lips.

"Do you give in." He breathed onto your lips. Your breath becoming labored with pleasure. Your hands moved to his collar as you undid his tie and unbuttoned the top half of this shirt. Leaving his shoulder exposed you pulled away from his kiss to move your kisses to his neck. Adjusting your hips over his crouch he moaned ever so gently. you bit down on his neck causing him to moan just a little bit louder. You knew you had him. You pressed some gentle kisses across his collarbone finally ready to give him your answer.

"I'm going tease you to the point you'll be begging for release." The words pressed against his chest with every kiss. You clawed at his inner thigh hoping to arouse him to the point of no return. He sat there for a moment blessed by the movements your hands made over his body. He breathed heavily over your shoulder. He pulled your head up with his hand and planted a deep kiss onto your lips.

"Deal." He whispered softly. You grabbed his wrist from your face and pinned it to the armrests.

"Chain yourself to the chair." You demanded. He willingly snapped his fingers and chains appeared around his wrists. You place your hands on his thighs and pushed yourself off his lap. Crowley sat in anticipation for what you were going to do now. You unzipped your pants and shimmied them down your legs, stepping out of your pants, you placed yourself back onto Crowley's lap. You were wearing nothing more than your bra and underwear. Running your hands up his thighs as you sat back down, you moved them gently up his abdomen, to his chest, then tangling your fingers into his hair. You pressed an aggressive kiss onto his lips as you gripped the hair on his head pulling them gently he moaned ever so slightly. Allowing you to press your tongue past his lips. Our tongues wrestled with each other for dominance. You pressed your hands down his chest as you unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Still kissing him you pulled the shirt as far down his shoulders as possible. You clawed at his chest leaving fine red marks as your nails moved over his pale skin. He pulled away from the kiss to moan in approval. Moving your hand slowly down his stomach you grabbed his manhood through the fabric of his pants, which was erect from all the pleasure you were causing him. Happy with your result you smiled,

"Someone is enjoying himself."

"Keep going." Crowley growled, tilting his head back and closing his eyes from the grip you had on his cock. As you palmed his groin through his pants you both began to breath heavily into each other's faces. Not being able to kiss each other threw the moaning, but wanting to. You gripped his shoulders and pulled yourself over his cock. You were wet from all this teasing and wanted to be satisfied. Remembering our agreement you had to get him to beg before satisfying your own pleasure. You bit down on his neck as you moved seamlessly against his erection. His moans became loud in your ear, but that's what you wanted. You gripped his balls in one hand and placed you other hand at the back of his neck as you massaged his privates. Crowley's head slammed back against the back of the chair, frustrated that he couldn't run his hands over your body he clinched his fists tight. A very loud moan crossed his lips.

"Just fuck me." He exhaled,

"What's the magic word?" You squeezed on his balls a little tighter.  
"Please…alright, please. Now, just fuck me!" Crowley was done fooling around and at his statement you undid his belt, but as you were working on his zipper he had unchained himself and threw you to the ground. Eager he removed his pants and boxers, then he removed your underwear. Leaning over you he took one quick thrust and his cock was inside you. You both moaned at the sudden pleasure that engulfed our bodies. Crowley pressed his lips against yours as he began to thrust into you. His pace quicken and before you knew it you were on the brink.

"Crowley! I…I can't!" You began chocking on your own words, trying desperately to catch your breath.

"Cum, baby. I want you to." Crowley grabbed your shoulder to thrust deeper into you as your walls tightened around him. You were in a full orgasm, Crowley followed just after you as he filled your insides with his cum. Crowley slumped over you and kissed you gently.

"It's now, six to three." You huffed as you reminded him of the score.

"Until next time." He whispered as we realized you were still wearing your bra and his shirt was draped over his shoulders. He then caressed your cheek as he planted another soft kiss on your lips.


End file.
